gekokujofandomcom-20200214-history
Gekokujo Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Overall Wikia Theme I am willing to work on developing an overall theme for the wikia. I will be using the Mount and Blade Wikia for examples and change to suit Gekokujo. I need to get in contact with whomever is the overall admin for permissons to various pages.Legedus (talk) 22:33, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm making some contributions, but would appreciate it if a todo was posted publicly - I'm specifically looking for any research requests. In addition, as I am wholly ignorant as to creating new catagory pages, and the neat info pop-ups therein, could someone perhaps add the following catagories to the front page: goods, kingdom strategies (as opposed to player-spawning), and families? I can appreciate dovetailing the latter two into the existing layout, but goods needs its own page, for sure. 06:38, December 9, 2015 (UTC)a nameless contributor 01:35, December 9th, 2015 I am adding tables directly from the datafiles v3.0. *Armors are ready, but for simplicity I would like to merge all pages (Armor, Head, Body, Hands, Feet) in just the armor page, with collapsible tables. What do you think? PBell (talk) 13:04, January 19, 2016 (UTC) The tournament page looks ready and the troop tree page need some refinement and details. This wikia looks almost the same as i first visit a few years back. I am aware that there are people begging for information about trade and stuff that i wanted to add. Here is a list of things i think we can explore on: New page : ~ Trade and Goods I'm thinking of using the gekokujo's map of japan and add in some icon to regions. For example : Hakata : cheap dye, spice and fish. There will be details including suggestion on safe trade routes, etc. I understand that working on trade information is not an easy thing so i'm open to all opinion about this. ~ Strategy and Tactics Not a weapon guide, it solely focus on how to form up your troops and formation. Although we have some details in the weapon page, i want to add in some pictures to illustrate how the troops are deployed and such. ~ Questline The quest in gekokujo are more than the original game, there are quest to be explained on how to complete and such. There are still much thing to explain. Focus on getting the foundation ready for the page: Establishing a basic wikia, i hate to say this but 2 years is a damn long time. This wikia's edit are barely noticible and looks dull. What i wanted to see is some basic information first before we decide on the design layout. There are missing troop information and weapon from the list, feel free to add in anything to make the change. I can't edit everything by myself so i require everyone's cooperation. Comment if you want to give suggestion, edit if you know the way. I hope this wikia doesn't look this old for years. Thanks and have a nice day! Stremespoats (talk) 15:01, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Sir Madijeis of Praven (talk) 09:20,April 23.If we create a page for Hatamoto troops we could easily organize tips and strategies for use them.